


tawag

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Other, charot, que horror, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: nakakagulat, nakakakaba, nakakapanindig balahibong karanasan...wala itong pinipiling oras, wala ring pinipiling lugar.





	tawag

**Author's Note:**

> alay ko ito sa mga tumawag, tinawagan, naka-miss ng tawag, at sa mga tatawagan palang...

 

 

 

 

palubog na ng araw nang magpasya si kyungsoo na mag-out sa kanyang trabaho. nagtuturo kasi siya sa isang pribadong paaralan. isang linggo na lang ay final exams na kaya nag-overtime siya para naman kapag nakauwi siya’y hihiga na lang siya’t magpapahinga.

 

 

 

kasabay niyang maglakad papuntang sakayan ng jeep ang mga co-teacher niya nang biglang nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin. unti-unti ring dumilim ang kalangitan at nag-iba ang paligid. sa bawat hakbang ng kanilang mga paa’y palamig nang palamig ang hangin. sa pagkakataong ito’y agad niya itong napansin. tila may iba.

 

may kakaiba.

 

 

 

at ayun nga… mayroon talagang kakaiba at kinakabahan na siya...

 

 

 

nagsimulang tumayo ang kanyang mga balahibo. parang ayaw niya nang ituloy ang paglalakad kahit na tuloy tuloy ang kanyang mga kasama. gusto niyang tumigil upang magmasid sa paligid, ngunit tuloy tuloy din ang kanyang mga paa. at sa sobrang kaba, hindi na niya ito napigilan pang sabihin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“guys. parang may iba??? parang… parang natatae ako!”

 

“uy hala! ako rin, kyungsoo! pero kaya ko pa namang umabot sa bahay...” sumang-ayon naman ang katrabahon niyang si sehun na cool na cool pa rin naman sa paglalakad, kahit na pareho sila ng pinagdadaanan.

 

“ano ba yan, soo! kain ka kasi nang kain ng chocolate!” eksena naman ang isa pa nilang ka-trabaho na si baekhyun.

 

“ha? hindi ah. masarap talaga ‘yung chocolate na bigay ni jongin pero hindi kasi ako nakapag-deposit kaninang umaga... sa bangko...”

 

“hahahahaha gago? deposit saang bangko?”

 

“sa bangko de inidoro. shet mukhang kaya pa namang tiisin. sana lang hindi trapik.” tugon ni kyungsoo na nagsimula nang magdasal kahit na hindi siya madasalin.

 

patuloy silang naglakad at hindi na lamang inalintana ang nararamdaman ng kanyang katawan.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“uy! ingat ka, sehun!” paalam niya sa katrabahong naunang sumakay ng jeep.

 

sa ngayon, kaya pa namang tiisin ni kyungsoo. okay pa siya. okay na okay pa siyang nag-iintay ng jeep.

 

mga limang jeep na ang nakalagpas sa kanya pero, ni-isa’y hindi niya ruta. _tangina. ayan na humihilab na._

 

 

 

_sa wakas!_

 

 

 

kinakausap na lang ni kyungsoo ang sarili para naman hindi niya maisip ang kung anong gulong nangyayari sa loob ng kanyang kalamnan.

 

“manong! bayad nga po! makikiabot nga po. salamat po!” pabibo niyang abot sa kasabay na pasahero.

 

“isa lang pong tagapo caltex… salamat.”

 

nilalakasan niya ang loob at alam niyang kakayanin niya pang umabot sa kanilang bahay na kaya namang tahakin sa loob ng labing limang minuto.

 

kayang kaya niya pa talaga at tiyak na aabot siya! 100% aabot siya!

 

 

 

pero, wala pang isang minuto ang nakalilipas… nagtuloy na naman ang namumuong sama sa loob ng kanyang bituka.

 

_ayan na naman. tangina. natatae na talaga ako. manong. lord, sana umabot ako._

 

 

 

sa bawat ikot ng gulong ng jeep ay umiikot na rin ang kanyang paningin. napapadasal na lang siya sa lahat ng mga santo na sana, hindi trapik. sana makaabot siya. at sana hindi siya makapaghasik sa loob ng jeep.

 

_pota. kung hindi lang trapik, 10 minutes lang nakuwi na ako. pota talaga. i-text ko kaya si jongin? pota. taeng tae na talaga ako._

 

hindi naman niya nagawa ang binabalak na magtext sa kanyang nobyo dahil kaunti na lang talaga at lalabas na. lalabas na…

 

sobrang nag-aalala na siya at hindi na mapakali ang buo niyang katawan. parang may naglalaban sa pagitan ng kanyang mga bituka at hindi na niya mapigilan pa. nilalamig na siya’t pilit na iniiwasan ang anumang hangin na dadampi sa kanyang balat. ginawa niyang panangga ang bag niya na buti na lang ay medyo malaki para maitago ang mga braso niyang tinatayuan na ng balahibo.

 

mababaliw na siya dahil tangina talaga. wala namang multo pero heto siya’t kinikilabutan na sa mga nangyayari sa tagpong ito.

 

sa pagkakataong ito’y hindi na niya maiwasan pang magmura nang magmura nang pabulong. buti na lang at nakasuot siya ng face mask sa araw na ito kaya hindi masyadong halata ang binubuka ng bibig niya. natataranta na siya at nag-iisip kung bababa ba siya sa pinakamalapit na establisyimento. nagbabaka sakali na baka may malapit at malinis na banyong magliligtas sa kanya mula sa bagyong hatid ng pagkasira ng kanyang tiyan.

 

malayo layo pa siya sa kanila pero malapit na siya sa puregold na pwede niyang bababaan. kaso, hindi siya sigurado kung agad ba siyang makakapaglabas ng hinaing . hindi siya pamilyar sa lugar at hindi rin siya sigurado kung may mapupuntahan ba siya rito. at isa pa, wala nga pala siyang baby wipes o kaya tissue o alcohol na bitbit. kapag inabot ka nga naman talaga ng kamalasan. gusto mo na lang mamatay kaagad.

 

 

 

_huhuhuhu putangina talaga. ano bang maling ginawa ko at nagkakaganito ako ngayon?_

 

_huhu mahal, taeng tae na talaga ako. sana andito ka to give me moral support. huhu potaena talaga._

 

heto na naman siya’t pilit na kinakausap ang sarili. hindi niya naman maitext ang nobyo dahil wala na siya sa tamang pag-iisip. gulong gulo na siya at namamawis na rin ang kanyang mga palad. hindi na talaga niya kaya. napakapit na lang siya nang mahigpit sa kanyang cellphone at pilit na tinatago ang mga braso sa likod ng kanyang bag na panangga.

 

_pota. pota. pota. tangina. bakit ang traffic sa rizal blvd. jusko ang tagal tagal tagal tagal! hindi ko na yata kaya!!! lalabas na talaga!!!_

 

 

 

kahit papaano’y may dapat pa ring ipinagpapasalamat si kyungsoo. iilan lang naman silang nakasakay ngayon. buti na lang talaga hindi siya masyadong nahahalata ng babaeng katapat niya sa jeep! at buti na lang din, si manong ay hindi yung tipo ng driver na titigilan ang bawat kanto para magkapasahero. thankful pa rin naman siya.

 

pero, isang kilometro na lang naman. isang kilometro na lang ang tatahakin ng jeep pero ang tagal tagal tagal tagal tagal tagal tagal umusad ng trapik.

 

pakiramdam ni kyungsoo ay daig niya pa ang nanganganak. hindi naman dahil sa alam na niya ang pakiramdam nito. pero ang sakit sakit na talaga ng tiyan nya. isang maling galaw niya lang ay lalabas na.

 

sa wakas ay nakalagpas na rin sila sa daan na pinagmumulan ng trapik, pero hindi pa rin maiwasang mapamura ni kyungsoo dahil may pasaherong biglang nagpara sa jeep.

 

pota. tangina naman. tangina. ang bagal namang bumaba nito sa jeep. shet. shet. shet. taeng tae na talaga ako. pakibilis.

 

nababaliw na si kyungsoo. sumabay pa ang pagsikip ng kanyang pantog. tangina, naiihi na rin siya ngayon. kinakamot na niya ang tuhod para lang hindi maisip na tinatawag na siya ng kalikasan. pilit na ibinabaling ang nararamdaman. pilit na pinipigilan.

 

_tangina. hindi ‘to missed call. nakailang tawag na sa kanya ang kalikasan at tangina, seryosong seryoso. lalabas na talaga. lalabas na yung ulo. yung ulo ng baby! shet shet shet shet shet shet shet shet shet shet!_

 

paulit-ulit na bulong ni kyungsoo sa sarili.

 

dumaan naman sa 7eleven ang jeep at ilang metro na lang talaga ang dapat niyang tiisin. nababaliw na si kyungsoo. hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. kamot siya ng kamot sa tuhod habang paulit-ulit na sinasabit ang tangina. gusto niya na sanang bumaba at saka niya naalala na wala pala ritong kubeta. naimagine niya pang mag-babahay bahay siya at makikigamit ng banyo, kung hindi na talaga niya kaya. pero shet! oo nga pala’t naka-uniporme pa siya. kaya napakaimposible ng pinag-iiisip niya.

hanggang sa makarating sa gasulinahang bababaan ay nagmamadaling naglakad si kyungsoo. hindi alintana ang iba pang taong naglalakad. wala na siyang pakialam kung may mababangga siya o kung may makakaamoy man ng bagsik na dulot ng pagkasira ng tiyan niya. basta! ‘tangina! tabi!!! wag kayong humarang sa daan at natatae na talaga ako!’ ang mood niya ngayon.

 

 

 

_thank you lordt, may tricycle!_

 

hindi naman malaman ni kyungsoo kung anong klase ng pag-upo ang kanyang gagawin dahil may bahagyang kasikipan ang tricyle at hindi niya maiupo nang ayos ang sarili. solo niya man ito pero iisang pisngi lang ng kanyang pwet ang iniupo niya sa malambot na kutson ng sidecar. kasi, kung ilalapat niya nang ayos ang malaking biyaya sa kanya ng diyos, positibo siyang may lalabas na rito. kaunting maling galaw na lang siguro’t maghahasik na siya ng lagim sa mundo at ayaw niya itong mangyari.

 

habang tinatahak niya ang daan patungo sa apartment na tinutuluyan kasama ang kanyang nobyo, hindi pa rin mapigilan ni kyungsoo na mapamura kahit na ang lapit lapit na niya. saka lang niya naalala na naibayad na niya pala kanina sa jeep ang kanyang huling barya. kaya ngayo’y mapipilitan siyang ibayad mamaya sa tricycle ang buong isang daan niya.

 

iniisip niya palang kung gaano katagal ang aabutin niya sa pagtanggap ng sukli, kinikilabutan na siya. hindiiiii na talaga makapaghintay si kyungsoo sa pagsagot sa tawag na ito.

 

at… ayan na nga.

 

“ay. teka hahanap lang ako ng panukli ha.” tugon ng traysikel drayber nang makita nito ang isang daang piso na inabot ni kyungsoo.

 

“manong, manong. s-s-sandali. ang sakit sakit na po ng tiyan ko ha. ipapakuha ko na lang po sa boypren ko y-yung sukli!!!”

 

 

 

at sa sandaling ito’y kumaripas ng takbo si kyungsoo tungo sa gate ng kanilang bahay tungo sa pinto at tumungo sa banyo na hindi man lang binabati ang nobyo. walang ano ano pa’y ibinaba na niya ang kanyang pantalon at umupo nang matiwasay sa tronong kanyang pinakahihintay.

 

“ughhghghhhhh… mahal! mahal! ang sakit ng tiyan ko. natatae na talaga ako ikaw na kumuha ng sukli kay manong please. 80 pesos yon! uhhhhhhhh shet! sa wakas”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

huwag na nating idetalye kung paano nasagot ni kyungsoo ang tawag sa kanya ng kalikasan. ang mahalaga’y nailabas niya nang matiwasay ang sama ng loob na ilang minuto niya ring tiniis.

 

“sool? ano? okay ka lang ba, mahal? pawis na pawis ka ah…” nag-aalalang tanong ni jongin.

 

“my ghaaaad. taeng tae talaga ako kanina sa jeep. hindi ko kinaya. maiiyak na ako kanina. itetext na sana kita pero hindi ko na kaya kasi sobrang taeng tae na talaga ako tapos ang trapik pa. mababaliw na talaga ako kanina, jongin! promise. di ko na alam gagawin ko. buti nakaabot ako rito.” mangiyak-ngiyak na si kyungsoo at hindi naman nagpatumpik tumpik pa si jongin sa pagyakap sa kanya.

 

“ba’t ka naman kasi natatae? anong nakain mo?”

 

“wala!hindi lang kasi ako nakatae kaninang umaga. nalimutan ko…” ngumuso pa si kyungsoo.

 

pero ang totoo nyan… sa dami ba naman ng nakain niya kahapon— kanin, corned beef na ginawang corned beef omelette nung hapunan, tapos isang malaking slice ng pizza. tapos hindi pa siya nakapag-deposit nitong umaga… ay! talaga nga namang sa banyo ang uwi niya kinahapunan… dagdag mo pa rito ‘yung dirediretso niyang pagkain ng chocolate na bigay sa kanya ng nobyo niya.

 

“kaw naman kasi mahal, kain ka ng kain. nagpapataba ka ba?”

 

“hindi ah! hindi lang talaga ako nakajebs kasi nagmamadali na nga rin akoooOOO!” nagdahilan pa si kyungsoo at pilit na nagpupumiglas sa yakap.

 

“pero mahal, okay lang naman kung magkalaman ka. hehehe cute pa rin naman. saka love na love pa rin kita. “ paglalambing pa sa kanya ni jongin habang pinipisil pa nito malambot niyang pisngi.

 

“nagluto pala ako ng chop suey, mahal! baka nagugutom ka na.”

 

“huhu pano mo alam na gutom na ako?”

 

“sa tagal mo ba naman sa banyo… naramdaman ko na!”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

bago pa man makakain ng hapunan ang magkasintahan…

 

“shet! ang sakit na naman ng tiyan ko, mahal!”

 

 

 

hindi inasahan ni kyungsoo na parang lindol din itong tawag ng kalikasan na naranasan niya.

 

may aftershock pa pala!

**Author's Note:**

> kanikanina lang masayang masaya pa ako sa pagkain ng tsokolate. sobrang nakakaadik kasi yung bigay sa akin na dark chocolate na sinamahan ng crushed almonds at sea salt... tapos uminom ako ng tubig pagkatapos. hayyy di ko naman inaasahang sa jeep ako matatawag ng kalikasan.
> 
> may mga pagkakataon talagang hindi maiiwasan...
> 
> bigla ka na lang kikilabutan kahit hindi naman nakakatakot. bigla ka na lang tatayuan ng balahibo... tapos yun pala, tinatawag ka na ng banyo. tangina talaga! kulang na lang tawagin ko si kamatayan o si san pedro kasi gusto ko na lang magpakuha kaysa maramdaman 'tong malalang paghilab ng tiyan ko. buti na lang talaga mahal ako ng diyos kahit na kampon ako ng demonyo hehehehehe. kidding aside, maraming salamat sa pagbasa!!! ang hindi mag-comment, magtatae! JOKE LANG!!!


End file.
